monsters_misadventures_and_memeoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Er' Lyrah Forizailla
As the unofficial yet recognized leader of the Lespidia group, Er'Lyrah has made it her priority to lead her band of misfits across the globe in search of a cure for the plague. Whether her duties require a shout filled lecture, a heartfelt conversation, excessive eye rolling, or admiration of peoples surprising competency, Er'Lyrah takes each task in stride. After all, if she doesn't do it-- who will? Personality A genius wizard held back only by a combination of herself and her upbringing, Er'Lyrah Forizailla's personality had slowly been molded into a spite strong enough to survive the harsh social climate of the Underdark. Like most Drow she is stern and snappy; playing on a combination of distant coldness, seething anger, and reliance on her intellect to survive. Her ego is swollen through her delight in receiving compliments or praise towards her abilities, but its insecure edge is revealed with intense ire when people talk down to her. She cares little for strangers and even less for enemies. Er'Lyrah also has typical Drow paranoia, though it focuses less on herself in danger and more towards the multitude of ways her loved ones could die. Various traumas throughout her life make her more prone to panic attacks and other forms of neurosis. She generally tries to follow Drow ideals as well, due to years of schooling forcing Lolth's laws into her mind. Despite all this, however, Er'Lyrah isn't as much of a bitch as first impressions would say. True to her wizarding ways, Er'Lyrah is intensively curious about the world around her. She is often see with a notebook in hand and a pen in the other to fervently write down notes about magic, people, places, and anything that strikes her interest. She is organized and precise, often looking at situations with a logical viewpoint that stays creative enough for a variety of different questions and solutions. Though Er'Lyrah isn't overtly charismatic she has a strong drive to more forward in life, often being the one to push others out of their complacency while take a leading role without real complaint. She tends to be an overwhelming force of angry will, causing people that interact with her to wonder when exactly they started following her orders. Gaining Er'Lyrah's trust and affections is a long uphill battle but once you've got it, it will rarely leave. The Drow has a protective streak written in her soul. People or objects she's endeared to will quickly become labelled as subjects to save, nurture, and care for as she puts a responsibility for their welfare on herself. This endearment is often very snappy or annoyed in expression, but she will trust her vulnerability to others much more. Family will always come first. Lore What You All Know Er'Lyrah came from the Underdark with her brother Masor. She used to be in an arcane academy for many years and learned Conjuration wizardry from there. Several of her siblings have died. Her and her brother entered Oma's search for a cure to get gold and, in Er'Lyrah's case, cure the plague for the glory. They left a large family behind and Er'Lyrah misses them very much. Actual Lore To be Revealed. Notable Equipment Arcane Spell Book Er'Lyrah's tome of spells, scribbled notes, and arcane study guides. The book is almost as thick as her hand. She attributes the constant need to carry it around the reason why she has no need to exercise. Er'Lyrah will also use this book to smack someone if need be. Magical Diamond Ring(s) Two magic rings found in the first dungeon that gives each user a magical link to one another. This link prevents the other from falling in combat once, and alerts the other wearer of the pain. Er'Lyrah wears this constantly and is eternally grateful for it alerting her to Masor's near death in the swamps. She plans on engraving it with the Forizailla name. Monkey's Paw A demonically cursed 'paw' token that promises one wish for an unknown price. Er'Lyrah lost her temptation for her own wish after the Paw caused Masor intense emotional pain. Relationship (Notes) Cimer Wit Teifling, Male, "Paladin of Light" Oath of the Ancients Family (PLAGUE INFECTED): Mother- Succubus she devil from the Nine Hells of Bator, attempted to make cult army of her own children. Father- Human farmer who was sucked into the cult (unknown reasons, but most likely because his wife was a succubus). Sister- Constable of Bagins End. Place of Origin: Bagins End, Faregone. Personality: Head strong, (add-in: After initial diplomacy, is) violent towards foes. Intensely moral based and will intimidate/attack people if they go against his moral claims. Has a 'responsibility' to others to save and heal them as much as possible. Able to charm authority figures well. Adamant to the rules of whatever city he is in, even to the point of imprisoning people for life for petty theft (crossed out section was from a misunderstanding, ignore those notes). Focuses on self-importance and independence. Does not rely on a group and believes his worth can only come from himself, rather than others. Loyal despite his claims of independence. Wise and can give emotional counsel, displaying listening skills and possible experience from assisting others through grief. Background: Unknown childhood. Joined an army and then deserted it. A friend of his died. Landed in the Fae Wilds and befriended a wizard, who then gave him the Oath to become a paladin. Skills: 'Athletic, healing, disease labeling, persuasive (?), gnome mechanics, boat crafting, city-based tracking skills, grieving counselor, mildly funny ego-based jokes Fighting Style: Blunt maces, intense grappling, diplomacy over fighting, healing based magic, channels divinity through punches, very little leg movements.Slaps people! Apparently!! What the ''FUCK!!! Other Notes: Will blindly walk into situations until yelled at to do otherwise. Has surprising abilities in niche subjects, especially relating to the Fae (gnomes). In favor of the use of necromancy. Davazur Liandrin Oriental Dragonborn (unable to use lightening, instead uses a harsh sound. HURTS LIKE A BITCH.) Family: Mother- Xi'an Liandrin. Dragonborn warrior. "Supposedly" single handedly destroyed an entire slaver ring (impossible without a spy network implanted for hundreds of years beforehand), disfigured the High Drow Matron Ma'Kore Villeana (absolutely ridiculous to consider), killed half the Villeana court (everyone knows they died to fuel Lolth sacrifices, so that STILL makes no sense), all to rescue her son (understandable). Most likely lied to her son to make him feel better. A high power monk who runs the village of Tempara through the war council and social acceptance. Very anti-Drow, though it's reasonable. Can be reasoned with as well, but only if the end result protects her village in the end. Father- ''. Was homeless and lived a 'rough' life before entering his current village. Used to be a horrible cook but achieved great success with practice. Subservient to his wife, and seems generally incompetent without her guidance. ''Grandfather- Shen Liandrin. Dragonborn monk/shaman (?) Has a wind Drakkon as a friend as a friend onto a hill shrine. A fan of wind chimes (how original). Has 6 futons. Why. What the fuck is wrong with this man? "Friends"- Saya (Regrets something that happened to her) Personality: Stuttering. Seems eager to please and wants to be in the limelight to prove himself. Very focused on independence and somewhat VERY self sacrificial. Wants to 'take the brunt' of damage from a need to protect people who 'cannot' protect themselves. Very impulsive and does not think through actions when complacent. Very nostalgic and attaches himself to people quickly-- too quickly. Projects his personality onto others to a disturbing amount, and is VERY stubborn as he does so. Stubbornness extends to family as well. Says he does not hold grudges and attempts to have an enlightened lifestyle-- yet is violently racist towards dwarves (understandably, but still interesting to see. I knew he had it in him). Tries to "be friends" too much for other peoples (aka my own) comfort. A fine companion nonetheless. Background: Was poor as a child and did not have much to eat. Was captured by Drow slavers at an unknown age and entered into the High Matron Villeana’s court as a servant for an unknown amount of time. Was rescued by his mother. Returned to village and trained in combat with his mother as a teacher. Eventually came under Derzeles' employment along with three (?) childhood friends. The group went into the swamps and the others died there, leaving Davazur in isolation for a month until discovered. Skills: Guitar, crowd organization, 'friendship' making, cooking skills, empathy/sympathy, child care, singing, stage performance Fighting Style: Bardic magic. Axe lute. Close range magic Heroism, Hideous Laughter, Shatter, Cure Wounds. Like to be in the center of combat to draw enemy fire. Occasionally and stupidly insists on fighting alone for 'honor' like a dumbass. Other Notes: Howard Carter (Enemy, nobleman, slave employer) '|Enchanted Lute| '''Found in tomb, uncursed. VERY CURSED. VERY FUCKING CURSED. Do one singing lesson with him to get him off my back. Masor Forizailla ''Drow, Male, Assassin Rogue, Softie Family: Me. Why did I write this part? For irony of course. Good job Er'Lyrah, you're so fucking funny. Personality: Quiet, shy, and reserved. Wallflower. Observes others before entering a conversation, and chooses his words carefully when doing so. Very brave. Cares deeply about his passions to the point of personal harm when angry. Somewhat morbid, but hilarious when he is. Is able to analyze the complexities of an issue and solve complicated situations in his head, but doesn't voice them. Very loyal. Has been speaking up more and more (YAY, good job Masor!) to protect his dignity and person. Holds grudges (validly) and is observant to details. 'Tight lipped' when he speaks and only reveals what is necessary. Background: If you're rifling through my notebook for clues, then get out. Skills: Exemplary medical proficiency with treating Drow, Dragonborn, humans, Elves, and other humanoids. Proficient with swords/daggers, secret keeping, being a bratty younger sibling on occasion, dissection, knowledge of humanoid bodies, archery (needs improvement), works well with children, creation of healing salves, Fighting Style: Tries to shoot before approaching. Flanks an opponent while they are distracted. Sometimes recklessly rushes an enemy like he's some kind of fighter. Uses piercing and slashing weapons often. Other Notes: Refill the bandage supply! Give him the glasses! (Timing must be right). Has gone from thinking of our allies as companions rather than scum (personally unsure how to feel about this change. Is being with these people good for him? Slowly gaining our party members as tentative friends. Excellent advancement Masor!!). Has a cloaked outfit with magical enchantments. Ysavali Derzelas (Flint) Half Elf, Female, Druid of Moon Family: Mother- (??) Human woman. Deceased. Father- Derzeles. Bosses daughter, be wary. Lack of 'respect' may cause a loss of money. Flint sincerely cares for her father. Deceased. Guardian- Mr. Hopper. Deceased. Place of Origin: Oma, ~500 years ago. Personality: Childish and very impulsive. Has no concept of respect and is extremely racist with no intention to disprove current thought styles. Has good ideas, but does not form them until it is absolutely needed. Goes to the source of the problem with stubborn ambition. Odd accent, possibly from isolation and older dialect of Common. Has begun to improve thought patterns. Does more independent research and has the ability to apologize to others, demonstrating humility and growing decency. Takes responsibility for herself after some convincing. Shows surprising maturity for her age as she recognizes court intrigue, Oma's city dynamics, and the importance of arcane studies. Respectful of elders to an endearing degree. Background: Daughter of Derzeles who was sent into a Fae run forest for after she was asked to investigate it for the tree flowers inside. Very little time passed for Flint, but ~500 years passed on the outside. Seemed to have a good childhood. Skills: Nature, Animal Handling, Possible political power, older history Fighting Style: Wildshapes often Otter, has utility spells Waterwalk, Other Notes: Leave. Me. Alone. Adequate. Good. Has the plague. Avoid contact. Use Mage Hand to comfort her and offer her verbal assistance more often. Maybe see if she will call me "Professor" Forizailla. (Spring) Earrach/Heimdall '''Family: ''Father''- Barack, patron of Cimer Wit. Mother- Do Fae have mothers? Siblings- ''Summer, Fall, and Winter Eldarins. Place of Origin: Faewilds. '''Personality': A very smart woman who is extremely clever with her words. Stubborn. She's a Fae. What else can I say? Background: '''(Unknown) '''Skills: '''Negotiation, diplomacy, '''Arrangement: Spring will not bother, tease, probe, or mess with us while we are awake or sleeping. This encompasses all five of the main party members. Earrach has assigned Heimdall the magical messenger corgi to watch over the party (dog cannot go into magic barriers). Earrach will intervene if she deems it an emergency. '''Other Notes: '''Attracted to me??? Apparently I'm wise, intelligent, and would be a good part of her father court. She keeps kissing my hand. Kran'uk Sylvana Family: Place of Origin: Orclands, less than 100 years ago (how long do orcs live?) Personality: Background: Skills: Fighting Style: Other Notes:Category:Player Characters Category:Lespidia Characters Category:Wizards Category:Drow